


cypher Pycosis rewriten

by EarlApril



Series: Cipher Psychosis AUs and Other Derivative Works [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Crack, F/M, I hate tags, Parody, i'm so bad at them lol, joke, who even cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlApril/pseuds/EarlApril
Summary: So uh yeah, idk what to put here lol! im terrible at descriptions! Hope you like!!!!! <3Image is not mine.Story is mine.Gravity Falls © Alex Hirsch.(Name) © You.OCs © EarlApril.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Reader
Series: Cipher Psychosis AUs and Other Derivative Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712449
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	cypher Pycosis rewriten

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cipher Psychosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820623) by [EarlApril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlApril/pseuds/EarlApril). 



Writen by an Erlaprill from nother univrse!!!!!!!

hey guys so this is my rewritten verson of cypher pycosis! I hope yiu like! i didnt like alex's regular vershon so i rote my own!!!!! im gonna skip the prolog bc that was boring and idk why she added it???? just get to the fluff and bill already that's why we're all here lol, y r yo fociusning on other charaters ffor, who the fuq cares?! ngl kinda hated reader and the other charcters too, they were all so mean!!!! Anyway basicly in this reader is much niceer and ans stuff! the story was too sad and dark and i hated it Reder goes to gravity falls and meets bill while there and the some romance happens! <3 No spoilers!!!!!!! XD

anyway lets begin the story xxxx

i watched trees pass by as music played through my earphones. noah sat in the beside me, taking the ocational glance at me everry so often., i finally looked up him with a smile

(author: ooooh is reader listening to fall out boy?? i bet they are ;))

"what is it noah?' i asked.

"nothing, im just so happy ur coming to gravity falls. ive missed you so much lil sis."

"Awww noah i missed you too! i can't wait to get to gravity falls. it sounds amazing! but mostly, im just happy to be spending time with you" i smiled.

omg what did i do to end up with such a perfect amaazing cousin?? your too good for this world y/n..." noah smiled, driving past the sign that sad 'gravity Falls'.

"No Noah!! Your the one who is too good for this world!!! i'm the one who is lucky"

"oh ur so modest y/n." Noah sighed happily.

i looked down with an embarrassed blush tinting my cheeks red. i looked back out of the window and smiled upon seeing noah's qaint little house.

2We're here." noah said,getting out of the truck. I looked around at the pretty scenry and smiled at the birds tweeting in the trees and the bugs crawling across the grass. i wanted to stay here forever!

"let's go inside." he said.

\\\\\\\\\\\TIMESKIP!!!!\\\\\\\

When ou were inside, Noah showed yu too ur room. you looked aroudin aww and looked at the pretty floral wallpaper. they were pretty pink roses with a lovely floral bedsheets.

"I love this room noah, did you designit"?

"No it was Ameilia's old bedroom. Do you like it?"

"I love it!!"

"well it's late you shold go to bed."

ok you said with a smile and climed into the bedsheets. your drosiness soon took over and you feel in to a dep sliumber. Eventually I were fast asleep.

/////TIMESKIP!!! (again)///////

I opened my eyes and looked around. i was in a black and white forest and time was slow. (Y/n) loked round at the place around you. i am shocked, is this gravity falls?? it looks different somehow....

"Hey!!"

I turned around and gasped. In front of me was a yellow triangle. he wore a black top hat and a black bowtie and black arms and black legs with a black slitted eye looking down at you with mischief.

"Hi kid! I'm bill!"

"oh hello bill im y/n!" you grinned.

"yes i know thats why im talking to you in your dream right now!2

'oh i see, so why are you here bill, because you'd better get out rightnow!!!'

'woah woah calm down cutie!"

You gasped. did he just call u cutie?!?!?!?!?!

(author: oh bill you perv XD wish he'd say that to me hehe!!)

"ha, no one calls me cutie!" I pouted, trning my head away,

'oooh fiesty i like it!"

"hmph!"

"Anyway kid, down to busness!"e

Wanna make a deal?"

Oooooh CLIFFHANGER!!!

yeah sorry guys im gonna stop the story here. I'm lazy lol! idk if ill continue this since i have a lot of work to do at home. but i'll definatly continue this!!! why?? bc i'm never gonna gi9ve you up never gonna let u down,never gonna rn around abd dessert ypu!!! never gonna make yu cru and never gnna say godbye and hurt you!!!! <3

\------------

NEW UPDATE!!!

so uh i know i said in the last a/n I would continue this but ngl i'm kinda getting bored of this sooooo......yeah may not continue this rip. Sorry for leaving yall hanging. sayonra!

also i hate tea lol :3

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE GOD NEVER CONTINUE THIS SHIT!! Let's hope she kicks the bucket before she turns around with the plan to make a Chapter 2!
> 
> Anyhoo! This story is just a short rewritten parody of my Cipher Psychosis story. It is my hand at writing a terrible story for a bit of fun! Not going to lie to you, writing like this for 2 hours straight gave me depression! This abomination is an idea I had years ago after a few glasses of wine, but I finally decided to give it a go! This is just some dubious messing about during quarantine! It's got everything from Mary Sue Reader, to the most 1-dimensional characters, cringy, cliche lines, and the poor, poor grammar and spelling! I might make a part 2 of this sometime, it depends whether you guys want one. I hope you enjoyed this! (Or didn't enjoy it, in which I hope I managed to fry your last brain cells, God knows mine are gone after writing this!)


End file.
